MAGIA EN LA WEB
by DONA-18
Summary: EN ICARLY SIEMPRE HA HABIDO ALGO DE MAGIA ESCONDIDA,PERO QUE PASA CUANDO LLEGA ALGUIEN QUE SACA ESO AL DESCUBIERTO.  N/A ¡TAMBIEN ES UN FIC SEDDIE! NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR POR EL SEGUNDO PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL.
1. Chapter 1

LA VENTA LOCA.

Encontramos a Carly y Sam en la sala de los Shey.

S:YA ES HORA CARLY!.

C:NO PUEDO CREERLO CORRE!

-TOMARON SUS COSAS Y SE FUERON.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL...

SAM P.O.V.

CORRIAMOS LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PODIAMOS PARA LLEGAR A LA VENTA LOCA QUE ORGANIZA EI CENTRO COMERCIAL CADA AÑO,REVAJAN TODO,ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO,A MENOS DE LA MITAD,CUANDO VIMOS A FREDDIE ESPERANDO A QUE ABRIERAN LA TIENDA DE TECNOLOGIA *SUSPIRO*ESE LINDO CASTAÑO...¡ESPERA!¿ YO PENSE QUE ERA LINDO? DESEGURO ES PORQUE NO HE COMIDO NADA EN 20 MINUTOS,SI SEGURO DEVE SER ESO.

GENERAL P.O.V.

EN CUANTO ABRIERON LAS PUERTAS,TODAS CHICAS CORRIERON COMO LOCAS HACIA LAS TIENDAS DE ROPA,ACCESORIOS, MAQUILLAGE ETC.

CARLY P.O.V.

TOME UN BOLSO UN MUY LINDO BOLSO, IVA A BUSCANDO A SAM,PERO NO LA ENCONTRABA ENTRE TANTAS CHICAS... HO AGURADA AHI ESTA...PERO ESTA PELEANDO CON UNA CHICA POR UNA CHACKETA TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA.

GENERAL P.O.V.

C:¡SAM,SAM DEJALA,DEJALA ,SUELTALA!-DECIA MIENTRAS TRATABA DE QUITARLE A SAM DE ENCIMA.

S:¡NO,NO HASTA QUE ME DE LA CHACKETA!-DIJO SAM QUE SEGUIA PELEANDO POR LA CHACKETA.

H:¡NO,NO ES MIA!-DECIA LA CHICA PELIROJA,QUE ESTABA QUE AUN ESTABA ACORRALADA EN EL PISO,POR SAM.

A:HARPER MIRA ESTE LINDO...-DECIA UNA CHICA CASTAÑA DE PELO CORTO,HASTA QUE VIO LA ECSENA-SACO...AMMM QUE SUCEDE AQUI?.

H:ALEX, ALEX,AYUDA AYUDAME!-DECIA HARPER TRATANDO DE QUITERSE A SAM DE ENCIMA.

A:NO PUEDO TENGO FLOJERA,ADEMAS SI DEJO EL SACO ALGUIEN MAS LO PUEDE TOMAR.

S:¡SIIIIIIIII LA CHACKETA POR FIN!-DIJO SAM LEVANTANDOSE,ALSANDO LOS BRASOS,Y EXCLAMNDO VICTORIA, AL ARREBATARLE LA CHACKETA A HARPER.

H:¡NOOOOOOO!-DIJO HAPER INTENTANDO QUITARLE LA CHACKETA A SAM.

A:NO HARPER NO,OLVIDALO.-DIJO ALEX TOMANDOLA POR DETRAS.

H:PERO ALEX,ES LA CHACKETA FASINI LA NUEVA!-DIJO LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA TIENDA.

CARLY Y SAM TENIAN MIRADA PREOCUDA TODOS LAS MIRABAN-C&S:HO HO.

?:¡VALLAN POR ELLAS!-GRITO UNA CHICA.

S:CORRE!-GRITO SAM.

CARLY Y SAM SALIERON CORRIENDO DE AHI MIENTRAS MUCHAS CHICAS LAS PERSEGUIAN EXEPTO ALEX Y HARPER.

MIENTRAS CON HARPER Y ALEX.

H:OYE ALEX NO PODEMOS DEJARLAS ASI,LAS ASESINARAN.

A:A QUIEN?.

H:A ESAS CHICAS.

A:Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?.

H:QUE SE LAS QUITES DE ENCIMA CON ALGO DE MAGIA.

A:ASHHH ESTA BIEN.-SACO SU BARITA Y DIJO-A DOS CHICAS LAS PERSIGUEN DE VERDAD,ASI QUE AS QUE ALGUIEN MAS SE PONGA EN SU LUGAR.

ENTONCES CARLY Y SAM DESAPARECIERON,Y EN SU LUGAR APARECIERON DOS CHICOS QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA Y FUERON ATACADOS POR TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN AHI.

CARLY,Y SAM,APARECIERON JUNTO A HARPER Y ALEX.

S:¿QUE FUE ESO?.

A:¿QUE FUE QUE?.

C:ESTABAMOS ESCAPANDO DE ESAS CHICAS.

S:Y DERREPENTE APARESIMOS JUNTO A USTEDES- DIJO SAM TERMINANDO LA HORACION.

C:SI QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON?-

H:PFF NOSOTRAS NO HICIMOS NADA.

S:ESPEREN TU,TU,TUUUUUU...-DECIA SAM-TU...YO SE LO QUE HICIERON!-DECIA SAM APUNTANDO A ALEX Y A HARPER.

A:¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE HICIMOS?.

S:TU BIEN SABES QUE NO LO PUEDO DECIR ENFRENTE DE ELLA-DIJO SEÑALANDO A CARLY.

A:ENTONCES DIMELO AL OIDO.-SAM SE SCERCO A SU OIDO Y SUSURRO:

S:TU ERES HECHISERA,HICISTE MAGIA PARA DESASERTE DE ELLAS.-Y SE ALEJO.

A:¡¿¡¿QUE?... COMO LO SUPISTE?.

S:COMO CREES?...ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE YO TAMBIEN.

C:¿QUE TU TAMBIEN QUE?-DIJO CARLY

S:NADA CARLY,SOLO OLVIDALO.

H:BUENO...QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS A COMER ALGO?.

TODAS:BIEN.

AL SALIR SE ENCONTRARON CON FREDDIE.

FREDDIE P.O.V.

IVA SALIENDO DE LA TIENDA DE TECNOLOGIA DESPUES DE PELEAR CON UN CHICO POR LA ULTIMA DEBAGLEA 5000,QUE QUEDABA, ERA NUEVA,TENIA UN PROCSESADOR 300 VECES MAS RAPIDO QUE LAS NORMALES,PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO,ESE CHICO TERMINO SIENDO UN NUEVO AMIGO DESPUES DE TODO,TENIAMOS VARIAS COSAS EN COMUN.

GENERAL P.O.V.

F:HOLA CHICAS.

C&S:HOLA

F:CHICAS EL ES JUSTIN Y EL SU HERMANO MAX.

C:HOLA.

S:COMO SI ME IMPORTARA.

F:ELLAS SON CARLY Y SAM DIJO SEÑALANDOLAS SUSECIMENTE.

A:OYE JUSTIN,EL ES LINDO,-DIJO SEÑALANDO A FREDDIE-PORQUE ESTA CONTIGO?.

J:JA JA,NO TE HAGAS LA GRACIOSA ALEX.

C:YA SE CONOCIAN?.

M:SOMOS HERMANOS.

F:ASI QUE USTEDES SON HERMANOS

A:SI ALGUN PROBLEMA

F:NO

A:MAX Y JUSTIN ELLAS SON CARLY Y SAM.

H:CARLY,SAM ELLOS SON JUSTIN Y MAX.

C&S:HOLA.

C:LLA TE DIJIMOS QUE HACEMOS UN PROGRAMA EN LA WEB.

A:NO.

S:SE LLAMA

A: GENIAL

H:PODEMOS APARECER EN UN EPISODIO

S :NO

A Y H:PORQUE

CONTINUARA...

SI NO LES GUSTO NO ME HECHEN LA CULPA LO ESCRIBIO MI PRIMA ARANZA SOLO ME PIDIO QUE LO SUBIERA.


	2. Chapter 2

¡SALIMOS EN ICARLY!.

C:YA LES DIJIMOS QUE TENEMOS UN PROGRAMA EN LA WEB.

A:NO.

H:PODEMOS SALIR EN EL?.

S:NO.

A&H:¿PORQUE NO?

C:CLARO QUE PUEDEN SALIR EN EL.

S:QUE? CARLY SABES QUE ODIO A LAS PERSONAS.

H:AMMM HOLA? SEGUIMOS AQUI.

C: NO SE PREOCUPEN CHICAS ELLA SIEMPRE ES ASI.

J:SE A LO QUE TE REFIERES.

F:COMO?

J:ALEX SIEMPRE ES ASI,SOLO COME,NO VA A LA ESCUELA,Y CUANDO LO HACE NUNCA PONE ATENCION,Y HABECES NI ENTRA A LAS CLASES Y...

S&A:COF COF COF.

C:LOSIENTO.

S:OIGAN CHICOS NO SE SI SE ACUERDEN,PERO TENEMOS UN SHOW WEB QUE HACER.

C:HO CIERTO HAY QUE IRNOS.

EN LA CASA DE LOS SHEY...

C:SPENCER LLEGAMOS!

SP:HOLA!-BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS-...AMMM QUIENES SON ELLOS?-DIJO SEÑALANDO A ALEX,MAX,JUSTIN,Y HARPER.

F:ELLOS SON ALEX,MAX,JUSTIN,Y HARPER.-DIJO SEÑALANDOLOS SUCESIBAMENTE.

SP:HOLA SOY APENCER.

A,M,J&H:HOLA

C:AMMM CHICOS VAMOS AL STUDIO.

S:CLAROOOO,DESPUES DE QUE COMA ALGO DE JAMON.-DIJO SAM DIRIJIENDOSE A LA COCINA.

A:YO TAMBIEN QUIERO JAMON.-DIJO SIGUIENDO A SAM.

A&S:LISTO.-CON LA BOCA LLENA.

EN EL STUDIO...

H:QUE LINDO ES TU APARTAMENTO.

C:GRACIAS.

F:CHICAS 30 SEGUNDOS.

C:HO CLARO.

S:QUEDENSE TRAS EN TRAS FREDDIE.

A,J,M,&H:CLARO.

F:EN 5,4,3,2...-HACE LA SEÑAL PARA QUE INICIEN.

S:QUE ONDA? JOVENES REDEROS?-ACERCAMIENTO A SU CARA-USTEDES YA SABEN MI NOMBRE, Y SI NO SON UNOS TARADOS.

C:¡SAM!

S:PERO DE TODOS MODOS SE LOS DIRE,YO SOY LA FANTABULOSA Y DIVERTIDA ¡SAMMM!-APRIETA EL BOTON DE APLAUSOS.

C:Y YO SOY LA LINDA,Y EDUCADA PERO NO MENOS DIVERTIDA ¡CARLY!

S:Y ESTO ES...

C&S:¡ICARLY!

C:BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA,QUEREMOS PRESENTARLES A UNOS NUEVOS AMIGOS.

S:LOS CONOCIMOS HOY EN LA VENTA LOOCA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

C:SAM PELEO CON UNA DE ELLAS POR UNA CHACKETA.

S:OBVIO YO GANE.

C:PERO ELLA GRITO QUE ERA LA NUEVA CHACKETA FACSINI.

S:Y TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN AHI NOS PERSIGUIERON POR QUE LA QUERIAN.

C:BUENO,ELLOS SON ALEX...

A:QUE HAY?-PONIENDOSE JUNTO A ELLAS.

S:HARPER...

H:HOOLA-PONIENDOSE TABIEN JUNTO A ELLAS.

C:EL ES MAX...

M:HOLA CHICOS-TAMBIEN PONIENDOSE JUNTO A ELLAS-YO SOY MAX M-A-C-S MAX.

S:AMMM MAX ASI NO SE ESCRIBE TU NOMBRE.

M:QUE? NO SOY MAX?,ENTONCES QUIEN SOY.

A:Ya Max,no se preocupen chicas siempre es asi.

C:Si bueno continuando...

S:Y el es justin.

J:Que tal?jovenes cibernautas?

A:Cayate justin.

J:Porque siempre te empeñas en molestarme?

F:Creeme no eres el unico-dijo viendo fijamente a Sam.

S:Hay no seas nenita y no quejes Freidora.

J:¿Como puedes decirle que no se queje si por lo que tengo entendido tu solo lo molestas y lo atormentas.

no te incumbe.-dijo ahora a Justin.

A:Si tiene razon no te metas justina.

S:Si y ya mejor solo apunta con tu camarita Freddraro y continuemos con el show.

J&F:¿Porque siempre te empeñas en molestarme?-le preguntaron a Alex y a Sam.

S&A:Simple es divertido.-se exusaron.

C:Bueno mejor continuemos con el show...

Y asi siguieron el show.

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE LOS DIJE,SI NO LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA,HECHENLE LA CULPA A MI PRIMA ARANZA,ELLA LA ESCRIBIO,YO SOLO LA SUBI.<strong>


End file.
